phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Theme/Multilanguage
The song Phineas and Ferb Theme in other languages. Languages Arabic Bulgarian Тези месеци три за ваканция лятна с учебните дни ще се слеят, но и тази година за нас е загадка какво да направим през нея. защо не! Да полетим, фараон да надвием, на кула да качим върха. да видим и нещо което го няма, да къпем маймуна във вана. От как се кара сърф, до нанофизика, на Франкенщайн взе ли ума? Phineas: '''(Ето го!) Със редки видове, боя за градове, сестра ни съвсем полудяла! '''Candace: (Финиъс!) Възможности, стана ясно, не липсват, а уроци чак есента. Phineas: '''(Хайде Пери!) Не няма скука със Финиъс и Фърб когато те са с нас! Не няма скука със Финиъс и Фърб когато те са с нас! '''Candace: (Мамо, Финиъс и Фърб влязоха в надписите!) Chinese 總共104天的暑假又到來，離開學日子還很遙遠 我們這一個世代，每年都要面對如何用力痛快地玩耍 你可以... 造一艘火箭，跟木乃伊決鬥，或攀登艾菲爾鐵塔 發掘從不存在的某樣東西，或幫猴子洗熱水澡 海邊衝浪去，發明奈米機器，找科學怪人的大腦 (飛哥: 在這裡) 找尋古代生物，畫一個新大陸，或惡整你老姊抓狂 (凱蒂斯: 飛哥) 就是這樣，直到開學之前，有一大堆事好做 (飛哥: 來吧，泰瑞) 而就是現在飛哥還有小佛全都不放過 要就是現在飛哥還有小佛全都不放過 凱蒂斯: 媽，飛哥和小佛在亂開場 Czech Prázdniny máme, co s tím uděláme, to je náš jediný problém. Škola končí a nápady tančí, co všechno můžeme zažít. Můžem si: S raketou hrát, s mumií se prát, na Eifellovku vyšplhat. Vynalézat, co lze si jen přát, zlou opici vykoupat. Živlů si užijem, s vědou si pohrajem, záhadám na kloub přijdem. Phineas: Mozek má tady! Se vším se poperem, co půjde zmalujem, k šílenství vás přivedem. Candace: Phineasi! Pojďme si hrát, nechceme tu stát, když letní volno začíná. Phineas: Jdeme Perry! Tak pojďte s námi, Phineas a Ferb vás ke svým kouskům zvou. Tak pojďte s námi, Phineas a Ferb vás ke svým kouskům zvou. Candace: Mamí, Phineas a Ferb nám zase lezou do titulků! Danish * Det er sommerferie, vi daser derhjemme men skolen vil slå det i stykker Derfor er det så vigtigt man ikke må glemme at bruge den på noget der rykker For eksempel: Byg en raket eller slås med en mumie Bestig det allerhøjeste hus Og se om du finder et underligt dyr til aben i badet og brus! Surf på tidevand og byg en nanobot Giv Frankenstein-hjernen igen ' '''Den ligger her! Find fuglen hvis du kan og mal et kontinent gi' din storesøster et skæg! ' Phineas! Som du kan se er der meget der skal nås før skolen starter i august ''' Kom så, Perry! Vær sikker på at Phineas og Ferb vil være på deres post X2 : '''Moar! Phineas og Ferb laver en serieintro! Dutch Finnish French German Greek Εκατο ειναι οι μερεσ Για τισ διακοπεσ μασ και αμεσωσ αριζει Σχολειο και αυτο που χαλα πιο πολι Τιο καροδιεσ μασ ειωαι πωσ να Περεναμε λαχειο ΠΙΟ ΚΟΝΤΑ… Πινακα φτιαζτε Παλεψτε με μουμε του εβρεστ πιαστε την κοπφη Κορφη οτι πλασματα βρειτε μυθολογικα Η βαλτε μαιμου να παυθε Σερφινγκ στα κυματα Η φτιαζε ενα ρομποτ Του φρανκενσταιν μπεσ στο μυαλο Βρειτε ενα κονδορα Βαψτε αλουσ τουσ αγρους Και καντε τον κοσμο τρελο! Σκεψου και εσυ γιατι υπαρχουν πολλα να κανεισ μεσ τιο διακεπεσ Μπεσ στην παρεα του Φινέας και Φερμπ του εχοθν ιδεεσ (2x) Hebrew The "Phineas and Ferb Theme" is sung by Ofir Tzemah in Hebrew. מאה וארבעה ימים יש בכל חופשת קיץ ואין שום בית ספר, אבל בעיה שחוזרת בכל דור ודור היא איך מבלים בה בכלל נבנה רקטה נברח משדים נטפס על אייפל, גם נגלה עוד דברים שאינם קיימים נעשה לשימפנזה אמבט נגלוש על הגלים נמציא סתם מתקנים נציץ לראש של פרנקלשטיין ‏פיניאס': זה כאן!‏ נפגוש בנשרים נחרוש בשדה פרחים נוציא אותה מדעתה ‏'קנדיס': פיניאס!‏ כמו שתראו עוד הרבה אירועים יקרו לפני הלימודים ‏'פיניאס': קדימה, פרי!‏ הישארו עם פיניאס ופרב איתם עושים חיים הישארו עם פיניאס ופרב איתם עושים חיים ‏'קנדיס': אמא! פיניאס ופרב עושים שיר פתיחה!‏ The translate from the english broadcast ,בחופשת הקיץ יש 104 ימים ,והיא תיגמר כשיתחילו הלימודים ,אז הבעיה שלנו ושל כל הילדים .היא למצוא דרך לעשות חיים ,כמו לבנות טיל ,להילחם במומיה או על מגדל אייפל .לטפס בלי פחד ,לגלות משהו שבכלל לא קיים .או לעשות לקוף מקלחת ,לגלוש על גלי ענק לבנות רובוטים קטנטנים או למצוא את מוחו של .פרנקנשטיין האיום !'פיניאס': הוא כאן ,למצוא עוף אגדי ,לצבוע מדינה שלמה או סתם את אחותנו !לשגע כל היום !'קנדיס': פיניאס יש הרבה להספיק לפני שהלימודים .יתחילו בסתיו !'פיניאס': קדימה,פרי ,פיניאס ופרב יעשו כאן הכול !אז הישארו עימנו עכשיו ,פיניאס ופרב יעשו כאן הכול !אז הישארו עימנו עכשיו 'קנדיס': אימא! פיניאס ופרב .מכינים שיר פתיחה Today is gonna be a great day Hebrew Me'a veArba'a yamim yesh beKhol hufshat kaitz VeEin shum beit sefer, aval Be'aya sheChozeret beKhol dor vaDor hi Eich mevalim ba bichlal? Like maybe! Nivné raketa Nivrach MiShedim Netapes al Eiffel, gam Negalé od dvarim sheEinam kayamin '''Phineas': Oy! Na'asé laShimpanza ambat Niglosh al haGalim Namtzi stam mitkanim Natzitz laRosh shel Frankenstein Phineas: Ze kan! Nifgosh baNesharim Nachrosh biSdeh prahim Notzi ota miDa'ata Candace: Phineas! Notzi ota miDa'ata (Notzi ota miDa'ata) u a forecast kaitz aval Million u siks times better LaRosh hi ba ambat kan Negal é od u gam ambat Nachrosh ota Today is gonna be a great day! Krosing aval tundra od Nivné ota rollercoaster Na'asé Mountain of beans bi Sdeh system remembering Na'asé submarino Na'asé stam sefer od al ha Galim Portal to Mars Ferb: Candace? Negalé od time machine Negalé od rubber tree Negalé od dvarim Oh, man Notzi ota miDa'ata (Notzi ota miDa'ata) ua forecast kaitz aval Million and 6 times better laRosh hi ba ambat kan Negalé od u gam ambat Nachrosh Today is gonna be a great day! Oy! Oy! Oy! Oy! Oy! Oy! Oy! Oy! Let's put our heads together and design a master plan! We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire, And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus, And a canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel, here we go! This is Ferb-tastic! Notzi ota miDa'ata (Notzi ota miDa'ata) u a forecast kaitz aval Million u siks times better LaRosh hi ba ambat kan Negal é od u gam ambat Nachrosh ota (Seriously aval ambat) Notzi ota miDa'ata Today is gonna be a great day! Notzi ota miDa'ata Today is gonna be a great day! Hungarian Icelandic * Nú er skólinn í fríi, þú veist hvað ég meina Já, þannig á lífið að vera Af því tíminn hann flýgur er spurningin eina: Hvað eigum við núna að gera? Við gætum… Búið til eldflaug, Við múmíu slegist, Eiffelturninn klifrað á toppinn Já, uppgötvað eitthvað sem er ekki til (hey!) Og skrúbbað á apanum kroppinn Brimað öldurnar, Smíðað vélmenni Og Frankeinstein-heilanum týnt (hann er hérna!) Fundið geirfuglinn Og málað heimsálfu Og skeggi á myndina klínt (Finnbogi þó!) Eins og þið sjáið er margt hægt að gera En án þess þó að allt fari í steik (komdu Pési!) Svo dokið við því Finnbogi og Felix ætla að bregða á leik! Svo dokið við því Finnbogi og Felix ætla að bregða á leik. Mamma! Finnbogi og Felix eru að búa til upphafslag! Indonesian Lyrics Seratus empat hari, Libur musim panas, Sekolah pun akhirnya libur Masalah generasi, Setiap tahunnya, Mencari cara tuk lewati Seperti... Buat roket, Bertarung dengan mumi, Dan memanjat Menara Eiffel Menemukan sesuatu yang baru, Atau memandikan si monyet Selancar di ombak, Buat nano-bot, Temukan otak Frankenstein Lihat burung dodo, Mengecat lapangan, Membuat semua gila Dan lihatlah, Banyak hal yg dilakukan, Sebelum sekolah mulai Tetaplah bersama Phineas dan Ferb lakukan semua Tetaplah bersama Phineas dan Ferb lakukan semua Bu, Phineas dan Ferb membuat judul pembukaan film Italian * THESE ARE THE SEASON 1 LYRICS. THEY WERE CHANGED SLIGHTLY FOR SEASONS 2-3. Poco più di tre mesi di pura vacanza E poi ricomincia la scuola Sembrerebbe davvero una grave mancanza Sprecare il tempo che vola POTREMMO… Vedere Marte, Trovare una mummia, O fare un’arrampicata, Scoprire una specie cha ancora non c’è (Phineas: Ciao!) Lavare una scimmia imbranata Cavalcare in surf Creare chissà che O perdere un grosso cervello (Phineas: Eccolo, è qui!) Scovare rarità Dipingere città O fare il bravo fratello (Candace: Phineas!) Approfittiamo in attesa che il prof. ci metta tutti K.O. (Phineas: Su, vieni, Perry!) Restate qui con Phineas e Ferb comincia il loro show !! (2x) (Candace: Mamma !! Phineas e Ferb hanno fatto la sigla iniziale!) Japanese * Korean Malay Norwegian Polish Portuguese (Brazil) Portuguese (Portugal) Romanian Russian * Здесь три месяца длятся каникулы летом, Забудь про учёбу смелее! Но приходится думать всем детям на свете, Как их провести веселее! К ПРИМЕРУ… Собрать ракету, мумию встретить, На Эйфелеву башню влезть, Исследовать вещи, каких нет на свете, Помыть гориллу раз шесть! Прыгать на волне, совсем забыть о сне, Найти Франкенштейна мозги (Финес: Он здесь!) И какаду поймать, (на поле рисовать (season 1) весь мир изрисовать (seasons 2-4)), (Сестрёнку родную достать (season 1) Сестру родную достать! (seasons 2-4)) (Кэндес: Финес!) Легко понять, нужно столько успеть, (Пока все в школу не пойдут! (Season 1) (Пока каникулы идут! (Seasons 2-4)) (Финес: За мной, Перри!) Давайте к нам, ведь Финес и Ферб весь день сегодня ждут (or жгут, I do not understand)! (2х) (Кэндес: Мам! А Финес и Ферб тут в титры попали!) CAPTIONS: …Давайте к нам, ведь Финес и Фëрб бесь день сегодня жгут! (2х) Don't think these are the actual lyrics. They are just the result of the captions. Phineasnandferbruletheworld 23:41, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Slovak Spanish (Latin America) Spanish (Spain) Swedish Tamil Turkish * Bir dörtlük yaz tatili sürecekti Sonunda okul açılacak İşte bizim gibilerin yıllık problemi Zamanı nasıl geçirmektir Belki de... Bir roket yapmak, Mumyalara geçmek yada Eyfel kulesine çıkmak Bu da yeniden Bir şeyler keşfetmek veya Maymunu yıkamak Hergün sörf yapmak Nanobotlar çizmek veya Frankeştayn'la konuşmak 'Phineas: '''Bu tarafta! Kuşları izlemek, Harita boyamak, Kız kardeşini kızdırmak! '''Candace: '''Phineas! Işta gördün mü çok şey yapabilir Okul açılmadan önce, '''Phineas: '''Hadi, Perry! Bizimle ol sen Phineas'la Ferb bunları yapacak, Bizimle ol sen Phineas'la Ferb bunları yapacak... '''Candace: '''Anne! Phineas ve Ferb giriş jeneriği yapıyor! (veya) Anne! Phineas ve Ferb bütün tanıtımı yaptı! Ukranian Почалися три місяці літніх канікул, А потім до школи іти. І знову складне перед нами завдання - Як весело їх провести. Наприклад : Всесвіт скорити, і мумію теж, І Ейфеля вежу здолать, Тварину, яка не існує знайти, І мавпу у душі скупать, Хвилю осідлать, Створити світлячки, Мозок Франкенштейна знайти, '''Phineas: '(Це тут!) Зловити дото-птаха, Пофарбувати світ, До сказу сестру довести. 'Candace: '(Фінеас!) От, як багато нам треба зробити Перед тим,як ми підемо в клас, 'Phineas: '(Давай, Перрі!) Дивіться нас,бо Фінеас і Ферб Усе це зроблять для вас Дивіться нас,бо Фінеас і Ферб Усе це зроблять для вас 'Candace: '(Мам, Фінеас і Ферб зіпсували заставку!) - Category:Multilanguage